


The Names

by flower_boi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, linny - Freeform, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_boi/pseuds/flower_boi
Summary: Harry Potter never understood what the names on his wrists meant- Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle. At least, that was until he boarded the Hogwarts Express and found that he had the name of his enemy-- and of his soulmate.Draco Malfoy has been hiding his names since before he could talk. Or rather, his one name, even though it's on both of his wrists. And while he knows most people would be jumping for joy, it's hard to be happy when you have Harry Potter's name on your wrists.





	The Names

Draco Malfoy had learned what soulmarks were from a very young age. Most children that lived with at least one of their wizard parents knew-- for, on one of your wrists, you’d have your soulmate's name in their scrawl. And on the other wrist, you would have your sworn enemies name in their handwriting.  
The system wasn’t reliable- oh, no. Most of the time, those two names didn’t even matter. Especially not in pureblood families, where arranged marriages were the norm for most people. It wasn’t reliable, either, because no one knew which name was which. Some people would accidentally spend all of their adult years in a horrible relationship with their enemy.  
Others would fight with their soul mates, trying to push away their undeniable affection because maybe this person was their enemy. Maybe, just maybe.  
Most people would go on a wild goose chase, looking for their soulmates and enemies. They’d flash their wrists, asking people if they knew who the hell the person was.  
Not Draco, though. Oh no, he did the exact opposite-- for both his wrists. Because, dear god, the black name in messy letters, on both his wrists was Harry Potter.  
His parents were furious at their luck when the name Harry Potter found it’s way into the mouths of wizards. Despite the lies Lucius spun about being bewitched, the Malfoy named was still tied to the Dark Lord through the Dark Mark burned into Lucius Malfoy’s wrist.  
Yet...couldn’t this prove their loyalty? Perhaps-- though, wizards would likely whisper behind closed doors that they had charmed their son's skin to look like that. And besides, having your soulmate as your enemy? It would mean the relationship could go either way…  
Which is why Lucius Malfoy was convinced he would hide every single sign that his son’s soulmate and enemy was Harry Potter. His families name had to be pristine, clean, free from any bumps on the Quidditch Pitch. Loving another man would certainly be a rather large bump.  
If Draco had any problems with it, as far as Lucius was concerned, the boy could learn to deal with it. Neither Narcissa or Lucius had married someone whose name was marked on their wrist, and neither would Draco.  
It started with tailoring his clothes to fall past his wrists-- when that proved futile, they would cast a Glamour on the names, covering them up. Draco was only told one thing-- do not, under any circumstances, allow anyone to know what the names were.

\------  
Harry Potter was, much to the dismay of his Aunt and Uncle, different. It wasn’t just the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, but it was also the odd-tattoo like names on his wrist.  
On his left- Tom Marvolo Riddle. A name that Petunia Dursley would wrinkle her nose as-- Dreadfully common.  
On his right- Draco Lucius Malfoy. Scrawled in letters perfect, more feminine than most cursive-- this was on a whole new level of ornate. It had finally reached this perfect stage when Harry was 9, even though it hadn’t always been in that font. This name wasn’t common at all, even Petunia couldn’t deny it.  
However, she could crow about how awful it was, that Harry’s parents had given him tattoo’s before they died in that awful crash. That they had to be hooligans, to even consider doing that to a child.  
However, they couldn’t get rid of them now-- and God knows Petunia had dried. Bleach, hair removal cream, they had even considered getting the tattoo removed-- but, Petunia had convinced Vernon that it was too expensive. And, besides, think about the looks the neighbors would cast their way? Something as juicy as a young boy having to get tattoos removed was bound to circle around.  
So, with no other choices, Petunia showed the boy how to cover them up. With long sleeves, makeup-- even bracelets. She tried to ignore that it had originally been the messy scrawl on a child, maturing until it took on this format. Every time her nephew would say something about it, she’d scream at him until he had learned to never mention it.  
Yet, occasionally, he’d see a person in a weird cloak with two names on their wrists too. These were often the people who’d run up to him, shaking his hand and bowing.  
He couldn’t speak out against his three odd marks- Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy (who he had assumed was a girl,) and the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
When Hagrid took him away from that rickety wooden door on that rocky island, Harry finally thought he might find some answers. He was disappointed, though, when he only got the explanation for his scar.  
Luckily, as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, he was able to find his answers. After the rather obvious problem was addressed by the red-head across from him- the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. While they tore apart candy bags, Harry noticed two black marks on Ron’s wrists.  
“Hey, what are those marks on your wrist?”  
A sniff sounded from being them, and they both turned to face the bushy-haired girl that was standing outside their compartment.  
“Hello-- I’m looking for a toad, have you seen one?”  
Both Ron and Harry shook their heads.  
“How awful, poor Neville...I couldn’t help but overhear you discussing the soul marks-- if you’ve read your school books, you’d already know.”  
Curiosity peaked, Harry spoke, “What are they?”  
“It shows who your enemy will be, and your soulmate on your other one. No one knows which is which though as if differs with each person. And, the name will change its font as the person’s handwriting changes. If it looks like a scar, it means that your enemy or soulmate is dead.”  
Ron nodded along with her words, “I’ve heard that the Muggleborn’s two names show up once they find out they're magical,”  
“That’s correct-- mine started appearing the moment I got my letter.” To prove this, she pulled down one of her sleeves.  
Ron Weasley.  
“Hey, that’s my bloody name!” Ron jumped up, “What’s your name?”  
“Hermione Granger. You should probably watch your language, shouldn’t you?”  
Ron glanced over her, wrinkling his nose, “Well, I have your name too...I bet you’re my enemy.”  
“I can’t imagine I’d be soulmates with someone who has dirt on their nose,” With that, Hermione Granger turned around, her messy curls bouncing behind her.  
Glancing down at his wrists, Harry frowned. Who was Draco Malfoy-- and who was Tom Riddle…? And more importantly, who was his soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters-- you can suggest ships too, and enemy names.


End file.
